


Meeting Vanessa Gottlieb

by BitterChocolateStars



Series: Linked [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: A moment of panic, Ace!Newton, Asexuality, Drinking, Hermann Is 90 percent done, Kaiju Woshippers need to calm their titties, Newt needs to calm the hells down, Newt puts his foot in his mouth, Terrible pick up lines, and 10 percent embarrassed, and calls Vanessa's Hubby adorable, by his wife and Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterChocolateStars/pseuds/BitterChocolateStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One didn’t work with a man for ten years without meeting the man’s significant other at least once during that time.<br/>It was well into Hermann and Newton’s seventh year of working together that Vanessa finally came to visit. It was also during Newton's awkward time fighting off the triplets advances.</p><p>All in all it was just an awkward time for everyone involved.</p><p>THis is before Tomorrows Not Yesterday, and We Just Can't Stay Apart. i am reordering the series. Please bear with me for a bit, i figure i should put things in the right order, and not start with the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vanessa want's to squish Newtons face

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed it, I am so sorry to anyone that read it before the fix... if there are still problems please tell me! i feel so embarrassed about it now.
> 
> note to self, reread anything i write at three am while drinking, always reread. O///O

  
One didn’t work with a man for ten years without meeting the man’s significant other at least once during that time.  
It was well into Hermann and Newton’s seventh year of working together that Vanessa finally came to visit. 

“What’s in there?” Vanessa asked Hermann for the seventh time as they passed a large metal door labeled ‘K-Sci/J-Tech'  with what looked like a Kaiju about to eat the sign painted around it in ridiculous blue spray paint.

“Where I work.” He muttered darkly.

“We haven’t been in there yet, show me before you leave for your meeting.” She demanded grabbing his arm so he couldn’t hurry passed it again. Sighing he led her through the door. The room wasn’t small, but it wasn’t large either. Brightly colored tape split the room in half.

On one side organized chaos; large chalk boards full of numbers sat against the wall. The other a mess of open sitting Specimens and large tanks of luminescent green liquid. A large metal desk sat on the line; obviously shared by two people, it too had tape down the center.

“This is the lab, as you can see I share it with a Kaiju groupie.” He said finishing his tour by pointing over at the side covered in containers full of Kaiju guts lacking said groupie. He stares for a moment, face twisted up in frustration.

“Oh now where did he run off to, he knows we have a meeting in ten minutes, I swear he doesn’t even know what time is.” He grumbled marching towards the door before stopping and looking back at his amused looking wife. “Sorry, but-”

“Oh, don’t mind me.” She said with a smirk “Go find your friend.” She dismissed with a wave of her hand.

“Thank you, I’ll be right back, try not to touch anything on that side of the lab-” He nodded and started towards the door before snapping “He’s not my friend!”

“Alright darling, whatever you say.”

Grumbling under his breath he marched through the doors.

It’s only been five minutes before a loud crash and a startled yelp from the hallway draws Vanessa from where she’s studying what appeared to be something labeled ‘Kaiju Mite’ floating around in a sickly green liquid.

“OH- Hey what are you doing?”

Curious she starts towards the door as quietly as she can. Peeking around the open door she was met with an interesting sight.

“Hu! Stop it dammit!” A short man with dark hair and thick glasses was backed against the wall, surrounding him were three men in identical red jumpsuits.

"Is there a magnet in your pants?" the one she guessed was Hu asked. It was hard to tell to whom the man was referring because all three men had almost identical features.

"What?" Newton asked with an expression of frustration.

"Cause I'm attracted to your buns of steel!"

“Hu, no." One of the other men sighed.

"Cheung is right, it has fit the person your speaking to." the third man agreed.

"Is your name Wi-fi? Because I'm really feeling a connection." the third man tried.

"That's awful Jin." Cheung groaned shaking his head.

“Seriously I have things to do, I don’t have time to deal with you three, Hermann is going to be grumpy if I’m late again.”

"Are you made of Fluorine, Iodine, and Neon?" Cheung asked with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Please stop." the man groaned backing away from the trio. shifting to pick up the papers he had dropped on the floor, he was stopped by a hand running along his chin.

"Cause you are F-I-Ne." Cheung finished.

‘So this must be the infamous Newton.’ She thought to herself with a silent giggle, watching s his face became an unhealthy shade of pink.

"I really need to go." Newton manages to say.

“Aww, come now Doctor, those weren't that bad!” The man; Hu, laughed.

“I swear to god, Jin, Cheung, move right now!” Newton flailed; his breathing coming in gasps. It takes Vanessa a moment to realize the man was starting to freak out; he wasn't enjoying the attention at all. Newton steps backwards again and trips on his own pile of papers. The three men looked a bit horrified as Newton lands on the cold hard metal floor of the Shatterdome. Two of the men rush to help him up.

“HEY!” She shouted storming through the doors. The three men startle; dropping Newton in the process, who scrabbles against the wall in an attempt to stand but ultimately failing. “What the hell do you think you assholes are doing, he obviously told you to go away!” She snaps, getting right in their faces.

“You are correct, we apologize.” They say in unison backing away from her.

Jin and Hu reach down and pull Newton to his feet while Cheung begins to retreat down the hall.

“Sorry man.” Jin mutters before bolting down the hall after Cheung.

“Drinks later?” Hu asks. The incredulous look on Newton’s face has him laughing sheepishly “I’ll take that as a no.” Before he too was running after his brothers.

“Why were they doing that to you?” Vanessa asks placing a steady hand on his shoulder.

“They think that just because I can remember who’s who that I must want into their collective pants!” He shouts down the hallway after them. After readjusting his glasses angrily he kneels down and begins to pick up the stack of papers.

“Here let me help.” Vanessa extends, kneeling down to help him. He looks shocked for a moment before grinning.

“Thanks!” He says with exuberance. He glances at his watch and flinches. “Fuck, I am so late!” He hisses and speeds up.

“Hey I’m sure they won’t mind if your late to the meeting Doctor Gieszler.” She says trying to calm the manic man. His head snaps up and he gapes at her.

“Can you read minds?” He asks, very seriously.

“What?” she laughs; confused.

“How do you know who I am, oh god don’t tell me your one of those Kaiju worshipers, look I’m not interested, please stop stalking me!” He blurts standing up to back away from her. Papers spilling to the floor again.

“No I’m not-" She tries to cut in but he talks over her. She stands and reaches for him but he backs up further.

“Cause last time I did not enjoy finding one of you guys in my room with that crazy dagger, I had to call the Marshal and things got ugly, I had to change Shatterdomes-”

“Stop I’m not-” She tries again. Hermann was right; once he starts talking he really doesn’t stop.

“I really like this one, I even have a lab partner that is totally a genius not to mention adorable, even if he is cranky all the time but I-”

“You think Hermann is adorable?” She asks shocked. This catches his attention. He pauses mid hysterical rant and stares at her.

“No… I didn’t say that… did I say that? … no I most definitely didn’t… you never heard that… I-…who are you?!” His face is once again red with embarrassment. She has to admit he is pretty adorable himself. She has the urge to squish his face between her hands.

“Vanessa.” She introduces. The shocked look on his face says it all.

“Hermann’s wife, uh, nice to finally meet you… sorry for uh… yeah… man this is awkward.” His voice lowered to a strained mumble. She can’t help but laugh. Newton looks once again confused, and maybe a little frightened.

“I never thought I’d meet someone else who thought Hermann ‘grumpy face’ Gottlieb was adorable.” She laughs. She liked this man already, even with his distasteful tattoos and manic energy.

“Riiight… well this has been weird but I really have to go-” He says pointing down the hall behind him. She doesn’t want him to go yet she realizes and quickly thinks up an excuse to get him to stay.

“Wait, can you give me a tour of your lab before you go?” She asks, bending to scoop up his papers. “Hermann ran off before showing me what some of the Kaiju stuff was.” She knows she has him hooked when his face lights up.

“Sure, I’d totally be happy to, Hermann wouldn't explain it right anyway.” He’s practically bouncing as he agrees. "Besides, i know where Hermann keeps his booze, we can have buzzed science." Drunk science was still banned after he melted one of Hermann's Chalkboards.

“Lead the way.” She grins holding out his papers for him. 

* * *

 

When Hermann finally returns from the meeting, he immediately spots Newton on the couch with his stuffed Kaiju in his arms and his shirt half unbuttoned; he tries to strip it off every time he drinks to show off, his face flush, and _his_ bottle of whisky sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

“The triplets again?” He asks before realizing that he doesn't see his wife anywhere.

“Yeah, they ambushed me in the hall this time; I guess they didn't want any more bruises on their shins after last time.” Newton tells him from the couch as he looks around for Vanessa.

“I should think not.” He pauses. “Have you seen-”

“Hermann darling, your back!” Vanessa cheers; startling him from behind.

“I was waiting for you but then these three jerks were getting all handsy in the hall with your lab partner.” She says draping herself over his shoulder. “Who, by the way, you never mentioned is totally adorable.” She whispers in his ear; her breath smelling of his whisky. She runs her hands over his chest, slowly heading lower and lower.

“What?” He blurts out, his face heating up. Vanessa giggles and Newton looks over confused.

“Wha’s wrong Herm?” he asks, taking another swig of whisky.

“Nothing, we’re going to get some lunch.” He says grabbing Vanessa’s hand and dragging her towards the door as she cackles. “And stop drinking my whisky!”

"Have fun Herms!"


	2. A moment between Husband and Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann and Vanessa share a moment in a run down diner. Talk about Newton, crushes, and the Apocalypse, and pray they live through it all.

“He talks about you a lot.” Vanessa says calmly taking a sip of her black coffee. They’re sitting in a dingy diner a few blocks away from the Shatterdome. Not too far just in case.

“Does he?” He hums like he honestly isn’t interested.

“Oh yes, we got to talking and well, he had some very interesting things to say about you.” She nodded sagely, and smiles when he takes the bait.

“Like what?” He asks over his cup of poorly made tea.

“He thinks you’re adorable.” He stares at Vanessa over the rim of his mug. Expression telling her he thinks she's full of it.

“Adorable?”

"Yup."

"I am not adorable."

"Oh but you are... he's adorable too, i finally understand why you never changed labs. I mean with a lab partner like that i'd be grumpy all day too." 

"What are you talking about?" He doesn't like the look in her eye.

"You know with all the _Sexual Frustration~_ " She laughs when his face goes red. "SO i have questions." she rubs her hands together.

He clears his throat "Questions?"

She sets down her coffee. "Yes. First one, whats up with the triplets?" 

"Yes, they have been making it they're quest to bed Newton when he successfully beat their challenge to tell them apart a few weeks back during a night of drinking." his mouth twists like he just ate something sour and wasn't allowed to spit it out. 

"Bruised shins?"

"They refused to leave the lab when asked so i escorted them away."

"Awww!"

"Vanessa, please."

"Alright i'll stop." She raises her arms in surrender. The world outside the diner is grey and wet and it begins to rain. "So he mentioned something about Kiaju worshippers."

"He told you about that?"

"Well he might have mentioned it during a moment where he thought i was one."

He raises a brow and she waves at him to explain.

"It happened the year we we're working sepratly, he was in Lima and they managed to break in under the guise of a cleaning crew."

"He popular with them?"

"Very much so unfortunitly, he's had to change his email twice so far, and his number once."

"Wow, so they're a very real threat huh?"

He humms in agreeance. She frowns thinking about how hard it must be to always have to be on the look out for people stalking you because of Kaiju. 

"Last one." she announces with a clap of her hands. "How long have you had a crush on him?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"It's okay Hermann, i cooed the first time i saw him, he's so adorable!"

"I do not have a crush."

"Mhm, yup, not even a little one?"

"No." It was such an obvious lie Vanessa wasn't sure how Newton himself hadn't noticed the mounting crush coming from his lab mate. Then again, if her breif meeting was anything to go by, he was pretty oblivious to things not Kaiu related at the moment.

She debates poking more fun at her husband, instead she says "We could invite him into our lives you know." It throws him off just as well.

"We really couldn't." He scrunched up his nose and set down his now empty mug.

"Why not?"

"I have to work with him Vanessa."

"Point being?"

"i don't want to become... attached, to someone i could lose in a freak lab accident, or eaten by Kaiju. We work in such a dangerous environment."

The way he says it makes it sound as if he's already come to terms with Newtons hypothetical eventual death.

"Everything's going to be okay in the end, i believe you can save us." She whispered leaning across the table and wrapping her hands around his.

"I love you." he whispers back as he stares out of the rain covered window, at the city with neon lights. Like a beacon for the monsters that clawed their way from the breach.

"I love you too... So how often do you stare at Newtons butt?"

"Vanessa!"


End file.
